


good-weird

by picht



Series: good-weird (gerard/bert/frank poly fic) [2]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/picht/pseuds/picht
Summary: Gerard sighs a very put-upon sigh but gently puts Bert’s foot down before smiling to himself. So, having two boyfriends: weird, but… good-weird. “I still might kick you,” Bert says after a few moments of silence, because Bert always has to have the last word.Yeah, Gerard thinks. Definitely good-weird.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL I HAD HOPED IT WOULD BE this went along with like some other Stuff in the word doc but i got Stumped and its been literal months and i want to publish SOMETHING so here this is as a drabble i guess

Having two boyfriends is… weird, to say the least. Gerard always figured that relationships involving three people would be really sexual, but they’ve all been together for a month now, and they’ve never had a threesome. Sometimes Frank and Bert kiss and stuff, but it’s never really sexual or romantic, it’s just another way of expressing their friendship.

Really, the hardest part about having two boyfriends, Gerard thinks, is deciding whose lap he should put his head in and whose lap he should put his feet in, and making himself give it up when Frank or Bert want a turn in the middle. Like right now, for instance:

“Come on, Gee,” Bert says from the other end of the couch. Gerard almost doesn’t hear him, he’s so entranced by Frank’s guitarist hands threading through his hair.

“What?” Gee asks, blinking over at Bert, who’s staring at him intensely.

“I said, come on. Move your ass. I washed my damn hair last night for the first time in roughly six hundred years and it is fucking luxurious. The only thing that would make it more luxurious is if Frank was playing with it since we all know Frank is the best at playing with hair, so get the fuck up and let me get in on this Frank time.”

Gerard really doesn’t want to do this. Frank really is the best of the three of them at playing with hair, and both Gerard and Bert fucking love it. Gerard looks up at Frank with his best puppy dog eyes, hoping Frank will tell Bert that it’s still Gerard’s turn, but Frank just shrugs and says, “He did wash his hair, Gee. When was the last time he did that? This is a momentous occasion.”

Gerard gets up, but flips both of them off while doing so, and when Bert lays across the couch with his head in Frank’s lap, Gerard says, “I’m gonna sit on your fucking feet, Bert.”

However, Bert says, “If you sit on my feet I won’t blow you later when Frank has to go to band practice,” so Gerard lets Bert lift his legs up so Gerard can sit on the cushion, laying them in Gerard’s lap once he’s settled.

“I’m gonna pop your toes,” Gerard says, and grabs one of Bert’s feet, one hand holding it while the other is hovering above his toes.

“I will fucking kick you so hard you’ll just die instantly, I swear to god, Gerard, I’ll do it,” Bert says, and, just in case Gerard didn’t believe him, Frank nods his head along and says, “He’ll do it.”

Gerard sighs a very put-upon sigh but gently puts Bert’s foot down before smiling to himself. So, having two boyfriends: weird, but… good-weird. “I still might kick you,” Bert says after a few moments of silence, because Bert always has to have the last word.

Yeah, Gerard thinks. Definitely good-weird.


End file.
